Artefakty Adanosa
Artefakty Adanosa – starożytne i potężne relikwie, które są najważniejszym celem w Gothic 3. Historia Artefakty zostały najprawdopodobniej stworzone przez boga harmonii i równowagi, a także władcę Wymiaru Ludzi – Adanosa. Możliwe, że sam bóg nosił je przy sobie, a z niewiadomych przyczyn przekazał je Pradawnym z Varantu. Najważniejsi kapłani tego starożytnego ludu nosili je przy sobie i przekazywali je potomnym. W końcu cały Varant zalał potężny potop, ale artefakty ocalały w swoich świątyniach. Gothic 3 Przedmioty te są bardzo stare, ich istnienie sięga jeszcze czasów Pradawnych. Są poszukiwane przez orków, mają one ogromną moc i znaczenie. By znaleźć je wszystkie Bezimienny musiał przemierzyć duże odległości piaszczystego Varantu, mroźnego Nordmaru i porośniętej lasem Myrtany. Wszystkich Artefaktów jest pięć: Szata Adanosa, Korona Adanosa, Amulet Adanosa, Pierścień Życia Adanosa i Pierścień Magii Adanosa. Gdy Bezimienny odnajduje Xardasa ten mówi mu o artefaktach. Mówi mu, że sprzymierzył się z Orkami, aby szukali dla niego artefaktów, lecz nic nie znaleźli i to jemu zleca odszukanie wszystkich pięciu artefaktów. Kiedy Bezimienny zdobył wszystkie pięć artefaktów, stanął przed wyborem – od tej decyzji zależał wynik Wojny bogów. Możemy wybrać w zależnie od drogi jaką wybierzemy komu je przekażemy: Innosowi, Beliarowi czy Xardasowi (Bezimienny ma wybór, ale według dodatku bohater oddaje je Xardasowi). * Droga Xardasa – Bezimienny postanowił oddać je Xardasowi w celu zakończenia wojny między Innosem, a Beliarem, Xardas oddał je z powrotem bohaterowi w celu ich zniszczenia w piecu do wytopu magicznej rudy. Kamień ogniskujący uprzednio tam wrzucony, podgrzał piec do tak wielkiej temperatury, że ten stopił artefakty Adanosa. By skończyć to co zaczął, bohater ruszył zabić boskie pierwiastki - Rhobara II i Zubena, aby następnie zabrać im Kostur Wiecznego Wędrowca i Berło Varantu. Xardas i Bezimienny z kosturem i berłem, (które posłużyły do otworzenia portalu) opuścili ten świat i wyruszyli do Niezbadanych Krain. Tak skończyła się Wojna Bogów. * Droga Innosa – Bezimienny zanosi artefakty Rhobarowi II. Ten przekazuje Bohaterowi Berło Varantu i każe zanieść artefakty do Jaskini Oświecenia i złożyć je Innosowi. Bohater robi to, po czym objawia mu się bóg ognia, który każe mu zabić Zubena i wyzwolić wszystkie miasta Myrtany. Bezimienny wykonuje rozkaz i informuje o tym Innosa. Innos w nagrodę pozwala bohaterowi wejrzeć w przyszłość. Władza Innosa będzie trwała tysiąc lat. * Droga Beliara – Bezimienny zanosi artefakty Zubenowi. Ten przekazuje Bohaterowi Kostur wędrowca i każe zanieść artefakty do Świątynii w Bakareshu i złożyć je Beliarowi. Bohater robi to, po czym objawia mu się bóg ciemności, który każe mu zabić Xardasa, Rhobara, Zubena i wodzów orków w miastach Myrtany. Bezimienny wykonuje rozkaz i informuje o tym Beliara. W nagrodę Beliar pozwala wybrańcowi wejrzeć w przyszłość. Beliar będzie rządził światem przez tysiąc lat. Amulet Adanosa.jpg|Amulet Adanosa Korona Adanosa.jpg|Korona Adanosa Pierścień Życia Adanosa.jpg|Pierścień Życia Adanosa Pierścień Magii Adanosa.jpg|Pierścień Magii Adanosa Szata Adanosa.jpg|Szata Adanosa Amulet Adanosa Jeden z nich znajduje się w Trelis, a jego właścicielem jest Vak. Okaże się, że aby dostać pożądany przedmiot, bohater będzie musiał zapłacić mu 50.000 sztuk złota, których potrzebuje, by spłacić dług Asasynom. Jednak jest też druga możliwość: Bezimienny może się udać do Nemory i poprosić o pomoc we wszczęciu buntu w mieście. Gdy zabije Vaka, odbiera amulet i udaje się w dalszą podróż. Korona Adanosa W poszukiwaniu kolejnego artefaktu, bohater musi udać się na piaszczysty Varant, a dokładniej do świątyni na południe od Mora Sul. Dowie się, że miasto oszalało na punkcie kluczy do świątyni, więc nie pozostaje nic innego jak znalezienie ich wszystkich. Pierwszy klucz jest w posiadaniu zbiegłego niewolnika Yussufa, drugi ma kupiec Ilja, trzecim właścicielem klucza jest Kirk, czwarty ma zarządca miasta Gonzales i w końcu piąty jest w posiadaniu Kalescha zarządcy wykopalisk w świątyni. Po zdobyciu wszystkich Bezimienny otworzył świątynie, pokonał ożywieńców i zdobył koronę. Pierścień Życia Adanosa Ukradł go Basir ze Świątyni Ben Sala i uciekł zostawiając miasto na pastwę rozwcieczonych ożywieńców. Postanowił uciec do Montery w Myrtanie, lecz przed samym miastem karawane napadli i zdobyli artefakt buntownicy z Okary, ale nie wiedzieli jak z niego korzystać. Myśląc iż ten przedmiot pomoże im pokonać straszliwego demona z Gothy wysłali tam swój oddział. Demon jednak zamienił ich w nieumarłych, jedynym który uciekł był Gorn. Lecz zaraz po ucieczce został schwytany przez orków, artefakt zdobywa Demon. Później Bezimienny bohater wraz z Gornem wyrusza po raz kolejny tym razem w sukcesem. Tak oto zdobył kolejny artefakt. Szata Adanosa Szata, znajduje się w świątyni Al Shedim. Klucze potrzebne do otwarcia świątyni są w kufrach na terenach ruin starożytnego miasta. Ich znalezienie Bezimiennemu zleca Saturas dając mu mapę z kalkulacyjnymi domniemaniami miejsca pobytu przedmiotów, opartymi o miejsce znalezienia klucza, który ma przy sobie. Bohater po poszukiwaniach kluczy w ruinach i pozyskaniu pozostałych dwóch od Saturasa i Lestera, pokonuje orków i otwiera wraz z Lesterem świątynie, gdzie po długiej walce z ożywieńcami zdobywa szatę. Pierścień Magii Adanosa W Nordmarze w grobowcu Akaschy znajduje się ostatni artefakt. Nie trafił on do piątej świątyni pradawnych w Varancie, gdyż zanim Akascha go w niej schował świątynia się zawaliła, a Varant zalała powódź zesłana przez Adanosa. Wyruszył wtedy na północ i założył Klan Ognia. Po śmierci pochowano go razem z artefaktem. Żeby go odnaleźć bohater najpierw musi porozmawiać z magiem wody Myxirem, który przebywa w Al Shedim wraz z Saturasem. Opowie Bezimiennemu co zrobił Akascha i wyśle go do Klasztoru w Nordmarze w poszukiwaniu starych zapisek, które mogą mówić o miejscu pobycia artefaktu. Po przeczytaniu "Kronik Dominacji", bohater dowiedział się gdzie znajduje się obecnie pierścień, i po znalezieniu jego grobowca, bohater był w posiadaniu wszystkich pięciu artefaktów. Ciekawostki * W Gothic 3 tylko amulet Adanosa jest wart więcej niż jedną sztukę złota. Sytuacja ta zmienia się wraz z patchem 1.74, gdzie każdy z tych magicznych przedmiotów kosztuje więcej niż jedną sztukę złota. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów, mimo tego, że bohater zniszczył artefakty, to niektóre z nich nadal można znaleźć. Naprawia to Edycja Rozszerzona, usuwając je z gry. Kategoria:Bez infoboksu Kategoria:Artefakty Adanosa Kategoria:Wymagające lepszej grafiki